


Lokison

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [36]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, child birth, odin is a dick but I mean...., so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven’t really written much Loki X Sjöfn in the last two weeks. I’ve had some writer’s block but I wanted to write a one shot AU. What if Sjöfn never miscarried her and Loki’s child? Something to put me in my feelings, I didn’t edit this. Just something quick to get the gears going again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokison

The presence of two guards outside of his cell told him that something was wrong. Loki raised his eyebrow and got up from his desk and walked towards the glass, noticing the chins and cuffs they had in their hands.

“What?” He said simply, what did Odin want now? To possibly pull him and out and chastise him again? Letting him taste a few moments freedom before being thrown back in to the brightly lit cell. Or possibly, he came to the conclusion to take his head after having time to think about the things he had done.

“You are to come with us.” One of the guards said.

“If you try anything we have orders to take lethal force.” The other noted.

“Do I get a hint of why Odin as ordered you to drag me out of my cell?” Loki asked.

“No.” Loki tightened his lip and did, as he was told, not moving while they opened the door and secured the chains to him. He felt like an animal, being lead possibly to slaughter. There was no other reason other then he was headed for the axe, to a certain point he wished it were true. Anything would be better then sitting in that cell till he withered and died while everyone he knew continued to lives their lives in the sun. Everyone, including his Sjöfn. That she would eventually marry another, have another children and then grandchildren but even so that he knew her heart belonged to him because he said it so by way of magic.  But even if he knew her heart for another would be hollow it still burned to know that someone else could make her laugh, lay with her, put their seed in her. That some other man would get to grow old with her, view her with grey hair that he knew she would still be beautiful with. He would take the axe if it meant he could stop thinking about such things day in and day out. He only hopped that the cut would be clean and that Sjöfn and Frigga wouldn’t have to watch his head fall from his body.  

Loki hadn’t realized what time it was, one loses track of such things with the constant lights of the cells but it late. Most of Asgard was sleeping, if he was going to be executed it would have been in the day. They didn’t take him to the golden throne to have words with Odin but rather down a hall he knew all to well. The hall where his lovers chambers were. Before worrying scenarios could be born in his mind he saw Frigga trotting own the hall towards them.

“Thank the stars.” She said, looking frazzled.

“What is happening?” He asked. Frigga went to answer him but there was a scream that ripped down the hall. Loki gut dropped, knowing the owner of the screaking. He went run but was yanked back by the chains.

“Don’t you think the cuffs are enough!? Release him, now.” Frigga ordered and they knew better then to ignore the wishes of the queen.  They quickly undid the chains and as soon as did he took off down the hall not sure of what he would find behind the golden door but her pained cries where something he couldn’t ignore.  He pushed pulled the door open and ran to the back of the large chambers where her bed was. Chambermaids and handmaidens obscured his view of her but he could still her sobbing. Her mother looked from her daughter’s side and was shocked to see him standing there. She gasped causing the other woman to turn around; the room dropped silent all but the agonizing sounds Sjöfn’s broken voice. Loki swallowed hard and moved to the side of the bed, he didn’t know what he would see. Expecting to see her bleeding out from another set of self-inflicted wounds like she had done to herself before. But when saw, it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at the shock stunning him. She was sitting up, only dressed in a simple sleeping gown, her legs were propped up, her hair was a mess and she was sweating and gasping for air. His eyes came to her stomach the was swollen. Loki felt the wind get knocked out of him; he knew how long ago she was allowed to visit him for that hour. And in that hour he had put a child in her.

“Please… I need him…I can’ t do it with out Lo-“ Sjöfn uttered turning her head with her eyes closed, she opened them and saw his form next to her.  She would have believed it was a hallucination until another contraction hit her and he stood there even though her pain.

“Loki…” She whispered reaching out to him before letting out a cry. He dropped to his knees next to her and took her had.

“I’m here. “ He said choking back tears.

“Oh Loki…. I’m so scared.” She said the pain was unbearable, she thought she would die.

“Don’t be, you can do this.” He whispered.

“My Lady, you have to push.” The midwife said from the edge of the bed. She did as hard as she could, it was exhausting her body felt like it was running on nothing but pain alone. She held on to Loki’s hand as tight as she could, he didn’t flinch at the feeling of her digging her nails in to his skin.  Neither of them had noticed that the doors opened again and that Lady Sif had entered, she stopped dead when she saw him at the bedside. She wouldn’t have thought that Odin would allow it knowing that Frigga had been the one to persuade her husband that this was important.

“AH! I can’t do this!” Sjöfn yelled choking back tears.  “I can’t!”

“Yes you can.  Just a little more.” Loki promised not knowing how far she was but he couldn’t let her think that she was too weak to bring life in the world.

“Almost there!” The midwife called. Sjöfn gritted her teeth and sat up and pushed with everything.  The sound a baby letting out its first cry filled the room and everything went still.  “It’s…a boy.” She said before she cut the cord and whipped the new born off. Loki didn’t care about the sex; he just wanted to see little person that him and Sjöfn had created. Sjöfn put her hands out for him, and the midwife handed him off to her. There was nothing but the three of them, Loki and Sjöfn looking down at the baby boy that had stopped crying once he was in his mother’s arms.

“He has your skin.” She smiled; not referring to pale that was just his shape shifting magic but rather Jotunn blue.

“That he does…” Loki uttered, not feeling off put by the blue he hated in himself but intently adorned on the newborn.

“He’s perfect.” The new parents hadn’t noticed that Odin had entered the room, he was about to speak but stopped when he saw them whispering lovingly to the little bundle in her arms.  That look that Loki had, his face wet with happy tears pinched at Odin’s heart.

“Stian Lokisson.” Frigga said behind her husband. Odin looked at her and then back to them. “But will he know his father?” She asked in a way that she knew would dig at him. “My king you have decision to make I hope it is the right one for the sake of our grandson.”


End file.
